Flute
by Ookami Chann
Summary: A starry night, and a lovely sound... what is it? T... just in case. HiroMido.


**Inazuma Eleven is not mine and never will be mine.**

**.**

It was a quiet night, all the stars were shining brightly, the moon's glow was eerie- yet wonderful.

A young 14 year old boy sat outside, looking up at the stars.

His name was Hiroto Kiyama. He was a red head, with bright, jade green eyes and a very pale skin complexion.

He was outside, wearing his white pyjama shirt and trousers.

Looking at the stars reminded him of how much the earth had evolved.

He also thought about a certain greenette boy.

Midorikawa Ryuuji.

He was in love with the green haired boy, but he was too afraid to scare the younger boy by confessing to him.

That's why he came out here at night, to get lost in a world where only he and the stars existed, to a place where he could relieve all pain and dry the non-existent tears that were always falling.

Hiroto carried on looking towards the sky until he heard a noise.

Swiftly turning his head, he saw no one there, but now the noise was getting louder and longer.

"Is that... A flute?" Hiroto asked himself, as he decided to get up off the grass.

The sound was indeed a flute, and the tune was very alluring.

It was like it was made to lure people in, lure people into a world of calm and soothing energy.

When Hiroto soon got nearer, a faint figure could be seen.

The figure was wearing white pyjamas like Hiroto's.

The figure's green hair was loose and blew in the wind, its eyes were closed, but from what Hiroto could see, it had tanned skin.

The figure was kneeling on the ground and playing a flute, so who or what was it?

As Hiroto got closer, he could properly see the figure, it was...

"Midorikawa!"

The figure- or- Midorikawa, snapped open their eyes.

Deep black eyes looked into bright, jade green eyes. Not a noise was made, but Midorikawa still kept hold of the flute.

Hiroto was quite surprised, not that Midorikawa was outside playing a flute, but he was more surprised that Midorikawa was actually wearing a _dress,_ the very same dress that Yagami had bought him.

But why was he wearing it, when he received it, he looked like he wanted to kill himself from embarrassment.

"Why are you out here... it...it is cold you know?" Midorikawa stuttered.

Hiroto raised an eyebrow, "I should ask you the same thing."

Midorikawa sighed, he knew he was defeated.

"I didn't know you liked to play the flute," Hiroto commented, secretly, Hiroto loved the flute; it was one of his favourite instruments that would calm him when he was annoyed.

"Yeah, I... like to try new things," Midorikawa whispered, hiding his eyes away from Hiroto's gaze.

Midorikawa had always loved the red head, but he was too scared to admit it.

Hiroto was now in front of Midorikawa, so when Hiroto kneeled down, Midorikawa was so surprised, he jumped back, dropping the flute in the progress.

"Oh," Midorikawa scrambled for the flute until he felt a hand on top of his.

Midorikawa looked at Hiroto and realised there was little distance between them.

Midorikawa, who was nervous beyond normal, couldn't take the pressure any more, and closed the distance between the two boys.

Hiroto's eyes widened, but he didn't bother release, he knew Midorikawa was scared, so he decided to lift Midorikawa by the waist and place him in his lap.

Midorikawa's eyes were almost closed, but it was when a cold hit of air came that the duo separated.

"Hiroto, gomenasai, I don't know why but..."

Hiroto silenced him with a finger on Midorikawa's lips.

"It's okay, but I think I should tell you now that I... that I love you." Hiroto whispered into Midorikawa's ear, causing the younger boy's eyes to start watering.

He eventually laid his head in Hiroto's shoulder and whispered a responce.

"You don't know how much I love you too Hiroto," Midorikawa sniffled; his body was shaking as he spoke.

Hiroto- being the good person he was- rubbed Midorikawa's back in an attempt to calm him down.

When he had calmed down, Midorikawa sat up.

"The reason I play the flute is you, that song I was playing, it was a song I made for you," Midorikawa whispered even though it was almost inaudible.

Hiroto smiled, and stood up, taking Midorikawa with him.

Midorikawa was surprised with the gesture, but followed anyway.

Hiroto took Midorikawa's hand and ran with him into Sun Garden's kitchen.

He sat Midorikawa down on a chair and went to the freezer; from there he picked out a box of green apple ice cream.

He took a scoop and scooped some into a sundae cup.

Bringing the cup over, he took two spoons with him and sat down by Midorikawa, who was still holding his flute.

"Well, dig in," Hiroto smiled, as he scooped a spoonful and held it in fron of Midorikawa's mouth.

The boy opened his mouth and ate the ice cream.

Eventually, when he finished it, Midorikawa asked Hiroto a question.

"Why did you give me ice cream?"

"It's the best thing you can have after playing a tune that soothing," Hiroto replied, giving Midorikawa another slow kiss.

By the end of the night, both Hiroto and Midorikawa had fallen asleep in the kitchen at the table, with an empty sundae bowl and their hands were holding the other gently.

**.**

***Shrugs shoulders* I dunno, it was an idea I got.**

**R&R, no flames!**


End file.
